Spanish Empire (film)/Credits
Full credits for Spanish Empire (2019). Logos Opening 20th Century Studios Animation presents In association with Regency Enterprises and Bona Film Group A Blue Sky Studios Production A RT Features / Keep Your Head / MadRiver Pictures Production A Movie Land Animation Studios Film Closing Written and Directed by William Renschen Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Rodney Rothman Story by Karey Kirkpatrick Produced by William Renschen, p.g.a. Anthony Katagas Dede Gardner Marc Butan Executive Producers Ella Ray James Cameron Eugene Troubetzkoy Lori Forte Music by Henry Jackman and Danny Elfman Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Art Director Michael Knapp Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Sabrina Plisco, ACE Co-Producer Roy Conli Associate Producer Jordan Kerner Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Bredow Costume Designer Rita Ryack Casting by Christi Soper Hilt, CSA Amy Adams Justice Smith Johnny Deep Chris Rock Isabelle Moner John Cena Tara Strong Gal Gadot Tom Hanks Jamie Chung Anna Faris Ben Stiller Head of Visual Development Maureen Yaeger Chief Scientist Eugene Troubetzkoy Re-Recording Mixer / Sound Designer / Supervising Sound Editor Gary Rydstrom Crawl Art Cast TBA Production Assistants Sebastian Magiera Sinead Doherty Emma Hammond Harry Holland Rebecca Linfoot Georgia Lewis Jamie Lewis Stefan Maile Charlotte Miles Georgina Miles Gabriel Rose Phoebe Young UK Casting by Jina Jay Second Unit San Francisco Unit Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California TBA Dailies, Digital Intermediate and Feature Post Finishing by EFILM 20th Century Studios Blue Sky Studios Story Trainees Seth Boyden Andrew Feliciano Seth Hippen John Kim Yon Lee Charlie Parisi Graham Silva Drew Winey Production Interns Max Cohen Sydney DeBoe Rebecca Hallac Garrett Hoyos Jules Kenville Yu Liu Jeremy Obron Eszter Offertaler Wei Wang Sarah Webb Regency Enterprises Movie Land Animation Studios Visual Effects Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company VFX Production Prathik Belose Carla Conradie Ekaterina Diaz Steve Ditchburn Maxime Dube Dominique Fernet Angelique Krawczak-Houdelier Brajesh Kumar Charlotte Lacoursiere Ilse Martinez Christopher McMahon Megan Moore Andrea Schweitzer Gil Emilie Talles Glen Young Lead Digital Artists Durai Babu Francis Beauregard Erik Gonzalez Nic Groot Bluemink Thierry Hamel Vincent Italia Renganath K Sebastien Kern Lyubomir Kirkov Jonathon Kouros Sharan Kumar Michael Langford Thiago Lima Martins Aravinda NB Conor O'meara Joan Panis Sylvester Prabhu A Marc Rice Sajith Sethumadhavan Pascale St-Pierre Harish Verma Digital Artists Lourenco Abreu Andres Amaya Martinez Vincent Amyotte Michael Augello Amaya Ayers Adrien Barbier Nicolas Barbier Sébastien Bélec Alexandra Bernier Rajesh Bhimavarapu Amelie Boiron Yanick Bourgie Daniel Bros CJ Burbage Melissa Caldwell Nick Carvalho Filipe Cerqueira Debabrata Chanda Alexis Claux Carmen Collas Mollie Connor Beauman Coty Gilbert Dawson-Kesson Marco De Bremm Oliveira Andrea De Martis Balaji Degala Hugo Drolet Remi Dupont Sophie Duschesne Adam Ellwanger Pedram Etebar Yuandong Feng Maciej Filas Alex Filipov Karim Fradin Maxime Gallois Damien Garrigue Katie German Nicole Glen Jose Gloria Dennis Gronau Benjamin Guay Rayne Guo Victor Guttarra Nick Hamilton Oliver Hermann Emilio Hernandez Patrick Heumann Tom Hisbergue Sarah Iduwe Sanaz Imanzadeh Alisah Kress Vinoth Kumar Balamurugan Lakshmanan Coco Lee Imre Lovasz Dipen Majmundar Derek Mancini Manon Marco Marilyn Marcotte Asahel Abisai Martinez Martinez Tiffany Mazeau Evan McGowan Suresh Mummoorthy Gabriela Mursch Erwan Naudin Varshini Naveenkumar Ravi Nepalia Timothee Nolasco Christopher Olivas Giuseppe Pagnozzi Guillermo Paz Dario Pedretti Carl-Simon Picard Holly Potter Nandulal Radhakrishnan Vipin Raj Verru Ramesh Julia Reck Julien Record Kristian Rejek Denis Revas Maxime Richard Maude Rivard Vincent Rodrigue Ryan Ruiz Yves Ruprecht Heather Ruttan Sarguru Nathan S Elena Salas Ortiz Nick Sargent Marco Semeraro Parth Shah Adithya Sharma Nikola Simeonov April Singleton Johnny Spinelli Ivan Stavrev Anthony Stedman Jalal Tchlebi Tatiana Tchoumakova Olov Thoring Sunil Tiwari Andreanne Tremblay Klas Trulsson Kameshwaran Vajjiravelu Gary Vanhooland Jan Vavrusa Vivek Verma Angel Villaseñor Conner Wessinger Jeffrey Wilson Zoe Wolf Karly Yohe Chen Zhao Software and Technology Support Pascal Annand Rohan Asiriah Lauren Camilleri William Colaluca Chong Deng Christoph Genzwurker Lauren Kelly Christopher Key Patrick Kwok Duane Lafayette-Barton Thomas Langley Karen Navarrete Trushna Patel Jessica Piercy Aled Robinson Suwen Wang Jackson Chow Jacob Clark Barbara Holmes Mariapanneer Rajan Robert Szabo Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists Tsao Min Adrian Karhoe Chan Rhys Claringbull Walter Gilbert Barry Kane Justin Kosnikowski Jean Lapointe Yateen Mahambrey Quentin Marmier Naren Naidoo Huai Yuan Teh Katrina Tung VFX Production Duncan Blackman Christian Castaneda Lanny Cermak Can Chang Beth D'Amato Souvik Das David Fuhrer Angela Giannoni Chris Halstead Travis Harkleroad Trevor Hazel Deron Hoffmeyer Yang Hu Jonathan Knight Woei Lee John Levin Russell Resendez McCoy Vikas Kumar Nayak Marla Newall Kevin Page Megan Rible Davis Saunders Behnam Shafiebeik Ravinandan Tiwari Paige Warner Tuba Yalcin Dacklin Young Digital Artists Harsh Agrawal Pontus Albrecht Charles Alleneck Matt Anderson Siau Yene Ang Wei Kian Ang Murat Ayasli Joel Bautista Duncan Blackman David Bowman Steve Braggs Dan Brittain Karla Odemaris Burgos Rocha Mark Casey Joe Chye Tony D'Agostino Beth D'Amato Robert Dorris Jorik Dozy Adam Elkins Rex Fang Nicolas Gauthier Rino George Kenny Goh Michael Leigh Gresham Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Nadia Gunawan Ethan Lim Swee Hao Teo Hong Jessica Hsieh Alex Huguet Paredes Matthew Hunt John Iskandar Evan Jacobson Gareth Jensen Seung Ryong Jeon Wong Leong Kit Wosing Koh Keith Leung Leo Feng-I Liao Todd Liddiard Yeo Yan Lin Bak Liping Joaquin Ludewig Lo Wai Lun Lukas Lundberg Jonathan Macintosh Sean Mackenzie Salman Malik Will McCoy Chris McCrowe James McPhail Shin MinJung Vimal Raj Mohan Timothy Mueller Rohit Nayak Michael Holm Nielsen Ross Norcross Ciaran O'Connor Adam O'Donnell Woon Chi Ong Vishal Patel Christine Petrov Nick Ng Li Qin Cesar Rodriguez Bautista Gunther Schatz Brian Schultz Charles Schwartz Tanner Scott Gina Phoo Hui Shan Panya Souvanna Jeff Struthers Sujil Sukumaran Alex Szeto Jinng Hwee Tan Renald Taurusdi Seow Tai Tee KiKi Teo William Teo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Johan Thorngren Horia Trandafir Reetuj Tyagi Noor Valibhoy Archie Villaverde Puah Jun Wei Neil West Ryan Weston Ronnie Williams Jr. Kevin Li Xiao Gustavo Yamin Eddy Wong Wai Yap Onn Sen Ye Oh Zheng Yong Jun Zhang ILM Production Support Samuel Bush Aaron S.R. Clarke Casey Currey-Wilson Yap She Fong Anthony Guiry Alex Helman Shreya Kumar Sarma Christopher Lee Linli Lim Kolenchery Sijo Pappachan William Ross Rebecca Smith Hudson Stewart Sarah Tan Xandria Thomison Software and Technology Support Lori Beck Teo Say Chong Melissa Espina Joseph Fortuno Traci Higbee Paul Hogbin Brenda Huey Karen Kelly Cristiane Teles Maia Franklin Mascarenhas Yves Metraux Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Brian Paik Aaron Parry Mark Simone ILM Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine • John Knoll • Amber Wong Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services VFX Production Glen McIntosh Finn Montan Christopher McQuarrie Tyler Lopez Angus MacLane Jake Paltrow Jake Mattingly Barry Fowler Jim McLean Natalie Palisco Jenny Harder Aviva Corcovado Jin Kim Danny Dimian Lead Digital Artists Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Patrick Cohen Gabriel Williams Neil Yamamoto Takashi Ishihara Kate Saufley Cahill Nagy Alex Lay Leica Tuma Nedy Acet Alex Ferreira Siomes Richard Van As Sagar C. Wakankar Stephen Boyd Jones Tommy Jaworski Joseph Feinsilver John Hwang Digital Artists Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Rob Duquette Thompson Tsung-Yin Hsieh Claudio de Oliveira Michael Chia-Wei Chen Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Steven Clay Hunter Sarah Jo Helton Ron Kurniawan David DeVan Ron Zorman Elena Ø Alexa Tom Fish Fabio Carmona Antoñazas Michael Alcover Travis Mendoza Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Jeremie Becquer Daniel Crook Cécile Carre James Baxter Andrew Chesworth Maxime Delalande Mary Lescher Jorge Duran Mary Lescher Ole Christian Løken Sergio Martins Ivan Miranda Borja Montoro Fernando Moro Alvaro Morote Pablo Navarro Eduardo Quintana Piñero John Pomeroy Toby Schwarz Yoshimichi Tamura Mathilde Vachet Marc Valls Pla David Vandervoort Lourdes Villagomez Matt Williames Paul Raymond Williams Slaven Reese Aviva Corcovado Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Jean-Christophe Craps Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Theresa Adolph Ryan Lee Jamie Chung Matthew Hasselmann Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Hector Godoy Garcia Hailee Steinfeld Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Sérgio Dias Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Steve Oh Joseph Oh Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Pidge Gunderson Andres de los Rios Renato dos Santos Sena Su Young (Nicole) Myung Hsin-Jou (Joy) Lou Hsing-Yin (Ellie) Wu Maude Beaumier-Breton Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Jean-François Barthélémy Steven Pierre Gordon Edward Zhou Jesus Diez Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues Daniel Zettl Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Lenka Zuckova Anthony DeFoe Thomas Hannivan Jocelyne Theresa Ward Jillian Spencer Daniel Hernandez Leyva Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Zvi Simcha Eaton Maria Montes de la Rosa Michael Lee Huerto Blair Walters-McNaughton Jimmy Wu Mitchell Yager Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Angelica Chieffi Alex Laviada Araceli López Guillermo Pardos Christine Tong Itaiza Vaccaro Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited TBA Visual Effects by Digital Domain Modeling Artists Damien Abdool Francisco Alvarez Chad Fehmie Kui Han Lee Toshihiro Sakamaki Jose Samson Adrienne Stanger Luke Wakeford Character Animation Artists Dan Broverman Buck Buckley Manjoe Chan Chris Endicott Richard Gillies Harry Green Allen Holbrook Konstantin Hubmann Brad Lincoln Carlos Marquez Hosuck Moon Robin Purdy Ingo Schachner Brad Share Tom St. Amand Veara Suon Zi Chao Tan Christopher Erin Walsh Character Effects Artists Bongkee Sohn Ohkba Ameziane-Hassani Claire Lawrence-Slater Jay Gambell Juan Carlos Delgado Gonzalez Marty Hon Matt Brown Pascal Hang Patricia Pawlak Yann Vanlerberghe Effects Animation Artists Aaron James McComas Angelo Stanco Derek Cheung Elisa Valenzisi Hanjoo Jeong James Travis Lawrence James Goodman Jasmine Furby Jason Mortimer Jason Simmons Jaymie Miguel Julien Depredurand Ken Mitchel Jones Kent Lidke Kevin Mitchell Koen Vroeijenstijn Masahito Yoshioka Nema Safvati Nico Sugleris Pei Zhi Huang Ran Wang Scott Jung Skeel Lee Steven Blakey Tosin Akinwoye Yuichiro Yamashita Lighting Lead Giuseppe Improta Lighting Artists Adrien Vallecilla Blandine Chanteur-Coulon Chi-Chang Chu Carlos Cidrais Christopher Rickard Damian Zaprucki Etienne Leclerc Farid Yazami Fernando Brandao de Braga Gideon W. Vandegrift Javier García Joakim Eriksson Joseph Hayden Karen Hulse Kiran Vemulapalli Matthew Waimun Choy Ryan Duhaime Environments Lead Eric Dima-ala Environments Artists Cosmin Ghiga Daniel Antón Darren Quah Derek Moorhouse Geoffroi Ridel Oliver Seemann Ricardo Ribeiro Thea Luchak Tracey McLean Xin Zhow Compositing Artists Adam Bacon Colin Riley Conrad Olson Daniel Harkness Evan Kwan Jessica Wan Joe Engelke Juan Valenzuela Alcaraz Khari Anthony Kiran Menon Marco Cantaluppi Mark Burns Megumi Kanazawa Michelle Korczak Nicha Kumkeaw Paul Kulikowski Peter Koss Randy Ruan Samantha McConnell Samuel Lee Steve J. Ross Steven Davies Tatjana Bozinovski Tina-Lorraine Rangel Yvonne Oh Rotoscope and Paint Lead Heather MacPhee Ryan Rotoscope and Paint Artists Azhar Salim Brian Thomason Connor McCoshen Dawn Gates Wells Dawrath Phoue Michelle Redman Nathalie Gonthier Raymond Ooi Tim Adams Pipeline Supervisor Dean Broadland Technical Developers Alexander Robert Hughes Darren Williams David Kenley Ehsan Shokrgozar Kenneth Van Aken Martin Davies Robbie Thomas Stephen Sloan VFX Production Coordinators Dana Jurcic Daniel Baker Francisco Ramos Jillian Barayang Kasey-Micaela Titchener Matt Voynovich Natalee Rawat Tanya Ligertwood Teresa Berus Andrea Onukwubiri Music Henry Jackman Score Danny Elfman Score Songs TBA Soundtrack on Varese Sarbande Blue Sky Babies Mason Everly Jean Blake Kylene Chu Kasra Hudson Cox Koseli Georgia Edwards Lucas Andre Lima Harper S. Peng Klara Elizabeth Seredy Stella Stevens Wren Siah Chisholm Emmeline Frances Cooney Jackson Christopher Elord Teagan Katatikarn Hureau Duribb Mourino William Timothy Safianoff Adan Sinbawy Morgan Terwilliger Special Thanks The State of Connecticut Office of Film, Television, and Digital Media James Cameron Jared Stern Martin Camargo Chris Williams Brad Pitt Gabriel Guy Robert Fisher Jr. The producers wish to thank the families of the view for their support in making the production possible. The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit © 2020 Twentieth Century Studios Film Corporation, Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC in the U.S. only. © 2020 Twentieth Century Studios Film Corporation, Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC in all other territories. All rights reserved. Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's "R" logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08879) The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. FIN The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits Category:Blue Sky Studios credits